1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a multi-piece board having a frame part as a coupling member and a multi-piece parts.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-289986, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232089, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-69190, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-115855, and Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-322878 describe methods of fabricating multi-piece boards. Each of multi-piece boards has a frame part and a multi-piece parts connected to the frame part.
The contents of these publications are herein incorporated in their entirety.